


Gatto

by AnotherNamelessGhoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aether is a crazy cat lady, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNamelessGhoul/pseuds/AnotherNamelessGhoul
Summary: Aether finds a tiny friend and decides to bring him into the Church





	Gatto

The thing was half dead, shivering with cold and wheezing when Aether brought it into the house. He sat down on his bed and laid it across his stomach, and despite its state it kneaded at his shirt and rubbed its cheeks up against him.

Dewdrop wrinkled up his nose. “What the fuck is that? It smells weird.”

“It’s a kitty. Humans keep them.”

“It looks pitiful. What’s the purpose?” He poked at its snout and the kitten went cross-eyed trying to follow his finger. Aether picked up one if the tiny paws. The tiny kitten mewled in confusion. Aether pressed his thumb down on the center paw pad, causing claws to slide out of the tiny black toes. “Look at these, Dew!”

Dewdrop touched the tiny claw. The kitten jerked away, pulling its feet closer to it. Aether snuggled it up into his arms. “They’re really sharp. It can hold it’s own in a fight.”

They sat for a long time like that, Dewdrop watching the kitten sleep. “It’s not well,” he said. “I can smell it, some sort of sickness. Is it going to live?”

“It had a rough start, I think. Got left by its mama.”

Dewdrop all too well remembered what being abandoned was like. He frowned deeply.

“But it’s okay,” Aether told him, we can nurse it back to health.“

He held the kitten out. "Wanna hold her?”

Dewdrop held his arms out, shaking a little, worried about dropping or crushing the too fragile little body. Aether laid the kitten in his arms. The kitten perked up a bit. Dewdrop held it close to his face, tracing over the little tabby striped M on its forehead. The kitten mewed and lightly headbutted him between his horns, rubbing its face against his.

Neither one of them dared to think how they would explain to the Cardinal about their newfound friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably just a one shot but I'm not gonna promise y'all that


End file.
